(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a zoom optical system for microscopes and, more specifically to a zoom mechanism of optical compensation type.
(B) Description of the prior art
As microscopes equipped with zoom mechanisms, there have conventionally been known binocular stereoscopic microscopes which use zoom mechanisms of mechanical compensation type. Since such mechanical compensation type zoom mechanism use cams of very high precision which requires very tedious procedures for manufacturing, zoom lens systems adopting such compensation mechanisms require very high manufacturing cost.